


The unusual Intern

by Ninecloud7



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Internship, OC is a dick, Violence, You Are the Intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninecloud7/pseuds/Ninecloud7
Summary: Currently studying game development You started an internship at Tuckersoft and you’re overly excited to finally meet - the one and only - Colin Ritman.





	The unusual Intern

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Attention please!  
> **  
>  I’m not a native English speaker.  
>  ~~~~  
>  _(Shocker)_  
>   
> 
> 
> I just love reading and writing in English. My goal is to improve my knowledge, so please don’t be rude and kindly tell me where you see a grammar mistake or confused timelines and I’ll fix them immediately.
> 
> This’d really help me and I hope you enjoy the little fanfic nonetheless. I Just adore Bandersnatch.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you’d enjoy reading another chapter including smut.
> 
> Thanks for paying attention and have fun laughing at my simple use of formulations.
> 
> XOXO

Today was the day that could change simply everything in your life. Being so excited like Agnes from ‘Despicable Me’, while she hugged her fluffy unicorn, you had the urge to puke to make the weird feeling in your stomach go away but you could contain yourself for now. Currently studying game development at a renowned university, it was a necessity for you to take an internship during the semester vacation. You made your hopes up, thinking to be eventually able to get a foot in the company called ‘Tuckersoft’, or at least increase your chance to get chosen right after your graduation

Taking a quick glance at yourself in the mirror, you fixed the loose wisps of your hair by tucking them behind your ear before straightening your clothes once more out of nervousness. A nice knee long skirt in blue and a light shirt was a good choice, at least that’s what you thought.

“I’m on my way, wish me luck!” You shouted back to whoever was still home and closed the front door behind you. The walk to the Tuckersoft building wasn’t long and it’d be a waste to not enjoy this nice weather early in the morning before the sun will heat it up later that day anyways.

You arrived and walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and after a while you finally stopped in front of a big glass door. Peeking inside, you could see a lot of desks, stocked with at least two monitors on each and people hammering fast on their keyboards. Gulping down the lump of excitement in your throat, you opened the door and expected the heads of the employees turn to you, but to your surprise nothing like that happened. They were still working concentrated on their codes, much to your relieve, though.

“Ahh, the freshman!” A slightly overweighted man said and made his way straight towards you. “Welcome, welcome! You must be Y/N, right?” You nodded and shook the hand he offered. “My name’s Mohan Thakur, owner of Tuckersoft. Come on, follow me.” 

You walked right after him and took a glance around the office. Suddenly bright blond, spikey hair catched your sight of interest, but before you could see the face behind the insulating wall, standing between two desks and blocking your sight, the door of Thakur’s office closed behind you.

The talk with the owner ended rather quickly and your joy was a bit thrown back when he told you your task areas for now, which included mostly making coffee or even get dozens of ‘coffee to go’s’ from the shop on the other side of the street. His explanation was that the machine in the kitchen broke very often and you thought to yourself why they didn’t collect the money they spent in that shop to simply buy a functional coffee machine instead. But you swallowed it down, clearly didn’t want to make the horses shy right on your first day. Your list of duties also contained to sort the bills, assignments and what not in the designated folder.

Before you left his office you asked when you could learn more from the programmers itself, especially from Colin Ritman, maybe looking over his shoulders. But Mr. Thakur just waved his hand, saying, “Not for now, there’re more important things to do anyways. We just moved in and there’s a lot of work to catch up on. Now go find Robert, he’ll be in charge of guiding you around and stuff.“

You nodded and were about to leave his office when he called out to you again. 

“Oh, and don’t disturb Colin Ritman for now, Alright? He’s working on his next big game and I don’t want him to be distracted by ... “, he paused and mustered you from head to toe. “... anything.” He ended his sentence and returned to his papers.

What the hell was that just now? You asked yourself after shutting the door behind you and took a glance down on yourself. Did I choose the wrong clothes? You thought and let your eyes wander around the office once more. After Mr. Thakur mentioned Colin Ritman was taboo it was upsetting you a little. Almost one of the only reasons you choose Tuckersoft was because of this blond genius.

Sighing heavily you made your way over to Robert, whoever the hell that was. Mr. Thakur didn’t bother to show you so you asked the next person you saw where you could find him.

“Robert?” The man said. “He’s at the printer at the moment.”

“Alright, thank you.” 

Right before you turned away the man spoke up again and said a bit quieter, “Be careful around him.” 

You stared at him, frowning a little. “Uhm, Okay ... Why?”

He just shrugged. “Just saying”, was his answer and then he hurried away.

That didn’t make me feel comfortable, like, at all, you thought frustrated, and glanced once more over to the desk where you saw the blond spiked hair earlier. Your heart skipped a beat when you finally saw him, the one and only Colin Ritman, sitting in his chair, lazily leaned back with his headphones on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His glasses were placed low on his nose and he pushed them back up with his middle finger. You couldn’t help it, you just had to stare in awe at his smoothness of his actions. Everything he’s doing seemed so easy and freaking damn cool, you envied him for his lack-of-interest-attitude, wished you could be more like him. 

Taking a quick glance to Mr. Thakur’s office you slowly sneaked your way over to his desk. You couldn’t explain why but your body almost moved on it’s own, the need to just talk to him was burning inside of you and you knew if you missed this opportunity, you’d be restless the whole day. Stopping right next to his desk, you immediately knew he was currently deep in his coding, judging by his frown on his forehead and completely concentrated eyes. I shouldn’t disturb him now, you thought and you were about to walk away, but he already saw you in the corner of his eyes.

“You’re new”, were his simple words and as you faced him again, he already slid his headphones down to his neck. Colin inhaled from his cig and blew the smoke out while saying, “Never saw you here before.”

Even though you swore to be professional around him, you couldn’t stop the blush creeping up on your face. “Y-yeah, I’m ... the new intern, Y/N. Uhm ...” You didn’t know exactly why you behaved like this ‘cause you sure as hell could act way more composed as you did now. Holding out your hand to him he didn’t hesitate to take it.

“Colin.”

You nodded at him and felt your hand tingling as your skin touched his, letting go of it shortly after he squeezed it gently. “I-I know. In our course, your serve as an example. Almost every time, actually.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Me?” and stubbed out his cigarette.

“Yes, I mean, no! Not you!” You said quickly. “Your Games! I meant your games ...” you mumbled the last part and your already pink cheeks deepened in their color. “You simply are a genius.”

As the last words slipped out of your mouth you raised your hand to your lips with wide eyes and couldn’t believe you just said that out loud. 

Colin made a grunt noise deep in his throat and smiled. It seemed almost like he found that amusing. “I know what I can, and what I can’t do.” He eyed you, suddenly flashed a smirk that made your hand sweaty and your heart beat faster.

You wanted to reply something but suddenly the door of Mr. Thakur’s office flew open. “Young Lady, what did I say? Let the man work! Jesus ...” he sighed and went right back in.

A little thrown off you said. “Eh, sorry I distracted you. I’m ... going now, then.”

“No need to be sorry. See ya later, yeah?” And with that he lit himself another cig, put his headphones back on and dived right into his work again.

You hurried away and had to clear your mind first before you walked to the room where the printer stood. A man was hovering in front of it, copying some papers. He had black hair and a slouched posture that seemed a bit unhealthy.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt you, but are you Robert?”

The guy suddenly jumped and covered the printer with his body. “Uh, y-yeah?” He said questioningly. “What do you want?” He burst out pretty harsh.

Well, that was rude, you thought and cleared your throat to prevent you from saying something you’d regret. “I’m the new intern. Mr. Thakur said you’d guide me regarding my tasks?”

He quickly grabbed the papers out of the printer, tugging them tight to his chest so no one could see them, “R-right, right”, he nodded to himself by saying that, almost like he remembered it just now. “Well, then ... come with me.” 

We went to a room with lots of steel shelves, packed up with folders and a desk in the corner on which a huge bunch of papers were messily piled up. Robert told you to sort them in the folders standing in the shelves and as you asked how you’d know which paper belonged in what folder, he just shrugged and simply said, “You’ll figure it out”, before he left you alone.

„Oh wow, great.“ You mumbled to yourself angrily and threw your bag in the corner with a bit too much force before you started to get that crap done. You didn’t really expect these kind of works when you sent in your application, but of course you were a cheap employee. No, wait, more a _free_ employee. Sighing heavily, you took the first papers in your hand after mourning a little, trying to solve in which folder they belonged and it went on like this for hours.

No one cared about you as you worked your arse off to sort out those damn papers. You could have died in here, right on this spot and no one would’ve noticed it! 

When lunchtime came around, you heaved yourself out of the uncomfortable chair, while an angry grunt left your throat. You were trying to compensate the urge to barge in Mr. Thakur’s office and spit in his face, asking him what kind of joke that was. But instead of doing that you shoved the thought far away and made your way back in the big office. It was surprisingly empty as you stood in the doorway. No one was there anymore. Did they all leave you by your own to grab some lunch? How mean!

You sighed once again, adjusted your bag on your shoulder and wanted to get some fresh air but was held back by a voice that startled you.

“I thought you left already.” Colin stood a few meters away from you, one hand in his pocket. “Where have you been the whole time?“

You felt your heart racing again and smiled to yourself, realizing no one was here to tell you to leave him alone. „I have to sort these papers, in the back room over there.” You nodded in the direction where you came from and Colin seemed to understand right away.

“Thought you’re studying game development?”

“How do you know that?”

He shrugged. “Looked into your application.”

You had to chuckle at that. “At least one person understands what I’m actually here for.”

Colin walked slowly over to you. “Care to join me for lunch?”

“I’d love to.”

You both headed outside. The heat punched you like a big boxing glove right in the face when you opened the door. Breathing was suddenly pretty exhausting and you immediately took your bolero off. Even the wind was warm. “It’s so hot”, you breathed heavily.

Colin agreed. “It is”, but he was giving you a look that made you think he didn’t particularly meant the weather. “Come with me.” 

You were walking with him over a street to an ice café and the both of you stopped in front of the counter. “Two ice cream cones”, he said over to the man. “One with pistachio and one with-“ he turned to you. “What do you want?”

“Uhm, melon, please.” 

Colin nodded at that and payed the man after he handed him the ice cream cones over the counter. He gave you the one with melon and you both made your way out to a little park nearby that was covered by trees. That way it was hot, though, but a pleasant hot with no sun directly shining down on you.

“You didn’t have to pay for me, you know? But thanks, though.”

“I wanted to”, he said, making you blush again. You were slandering around, being comfortable with each other side by side and were amazed by his height. It surely made him way more attractive. 

Your eyes couldn’t leave the sight of him as he was pleasurably licking on his ice cream that made you gape in awe. One moment this long tongue flicked out, grabbed some of the cream and vanished back in his mouth again. He must be good with his tongue, you thought to yourself and didn’t realize how he eyed you out of his corner.

“Your ice cream.”

You snapped out of your admiration for him. “Huh?”

“It’s dripping.” He bobbed his head towards your hand and you followed his eyes, seeing the ice cream dripping non stop over your hand and down on the ground. 

“Oh”, you just managed to say before you tried to lick it away pretty ungainly. Your tongue couldn’t reach all of it and of course you had no tissues in your bag which made you curse. “Damn.” 

“Let me help you”, Colin said, stopped you in your tracks and stood really close now. He gently took your wrist, the one where you hold onto the cone, raised it far enough for him to bent his head down just a little and suddenly started to lick the parts you couldn’t reach off your hand with such calmness, it drove you nuts. His eyes were staring intensely in yours while his tongue licked, and licked ... and licked. Your face was flushed so much the redness even went down to your collarbones. The feeling of fainting overwhelmed you, made you literally stop breathing for a moment. Your hand tingled every time his tongue touched your skin and the shiver caused you to suppress a moan.

It felt like an eternity before he let go of your hand and straightened himself. Smirking down at you, he licked his lips. “Didn’t know melon tastes that good.”

You were still gaping at him like a complete idiot and Colin started walking again. When he noticed you weren’t moving, he turned to you and nodded in the direction where you both headed to before this happened. “You comin’?

With quick steps you rushed up to him and couldn’t say a single word. Instead you licked your ice cream and avoided his glances. You could see his little smile on his lips out of the corner of your eyes when he snatched a look at you. It made you shiver again. He knew exactly what he was doing and enjoyed it, that sneaky bastard. But maybe it wasn’t wrong to enjoy it, only a little bit.

***

Back in the office, the first thing you did was washing your hands even though you wouldn’t mind never washing them again either. But the ice cream was still sticky on the parts where it dripped down and it made you feel uncomfortable. While you already were in the bathroom you took a quick detour to the toilet. Just as you sat down you heard a weird ‘click’ noise and looked around.

“Hello?” You said unsure and to no one in particular. You even bent down far enough to look if you could see some feet in the other stalls. When no one answered you finished rather quickly, pulled your panties up and hastily washed your hands.

Two more hours passed of boringly sorting papers in folders and you had to sigh again out of frustration. The well known tired point of the day caught up on you which was no wonder regarding this stupid work, so you decided to grab yourself a cup of coffee. One pile was still ahead of you to sort and you wanted to finish that at least today to hopefully do something different the next day that involved working with computers or anything related to.

Walking into the kitchen you searched for the mugs and found them quickly. Taking one out you could see the imprint ‘Tuckersoft’ in big letters written around the cup in a pretty lazy font. The only interesting thing about this firm was Colin Ritman, you thought. And they probably knew it. You poured yourself some of the black liquid in the cup and already smelled the bitter scent, indicating a cheap brand that caused heartburn instead of energy. Taking one sip you immediately scrunched up your nose. It tasted awful. 

“Some milk helps.” You jumped at that and looked up to see Colin in the doorframe, a cigarette in his hand, inhaling deeply from it. “In the fridge. You can take mine”, he told you before blowing the smoke into the room.

“Thanks.” You smiled shyly before you grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge’s side door. Colin’s name was written on it with a thick black marker and you gave a good shot into your cup before taking a sip from the coffee again. “It’s not that bitter anymore”, but you couldn’t hide your grimace anyway.

“But still tastes like shit”, he concluded for you with a smirk and you grinned into your cup. “I gave up telling them to stop buying the cheapest coffee”, he explained and entered the kitchen now by walking towards you. He reached over your head to get himself a cup as well and filled it with coffee and milk too. “You’re finished with your work yet?” He asked casually, just like the thing in the park never happened.

“Almost. I guess I’ll stay longer to finish it up.”

Colin looked at you with the cig between his lips. “I spoke to Mr. Thakur. Tomorrow you’ll be sitting on the desk behind me.”

Your face lit up. “For real?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Gonna show you some stuff.”

“I don’t know what to say.” You beamed at him and it was like your body moved on your own as you took one step forward, invading his personal space and tiptoed to reach his cheek, giving him a slight kiss to show your gratitude. “Thank you so much!” You didn’t know why you did that and it made you feel a slightly bit awkward.

But Colin breathed smoke out of his nose as he chuckled. “See ya tomorrow then, yeah?”

You nodded eagerly. “I’ll be there.” 

He took off, ‘cause he almost reached the end of his working day, while you stayed longer to finish this crap, just so no one had an excuse to occupy you with some other work. Your excitement was encouraging your motivation and it took you only one more hour to officially call it a day, making your way back home.

***

The next day you were so happy about the fact being working with Colin today, or at least having the chance to look over his shoulder now and then, that you thought about getting yourself and Colin a proper coffee on the way to the office. As you walked through the glass door at the Tuckersoft building your sight caught immediately the bright blond hair of the guy your mind was occupied with since yesterday.

Walking towards him you smiled at his concentrated face and put the coffee on his desk. He looked up and nodded, shoving his headphones off. 

“Mornin’”, he said muffled between the cig in his mouth. 

“Morning. I hope you drink the ‘not-so-cheap-coffee’ black?”

“You guessed right. Thanks.” He grinned and pointed to the desk behind him. “Take a seat. I already booted your computer.”

You thanked him as well and put your bag on the floor while you let yourself fall right into the much more comfortable chair than the one in the back room. Colin handed you your name and password to log in and with that the day went by with lots of coding on your own, talking with Colin about occurring errors and helping him implement the stuff you coded into his game. He said it was easier that way to let you do the stuff that only occupied time he had to invest in the main game instead and you agreed with that. In fact, you were pretty proud of yourself that your code was being used in his game.

By the time lunch came around, Mr. Thakur showed up and went straight to Colin’s desk. “How’s the game going?” He glanced to you and you turned your head back on the screen, pretending to work.

“Fine.” Colin replied while lighting up another cigarette, putting it in his mouth and took a deep swig. “As I said, she’s doing a great job.”

Mr. Thakur huffed. “Yeah, Alright. Just no distractions, got it? I need it to be finished in time.” 

Colin didn’t look at him and just nodded. “Sure.”

Your neck hair stood up as you felt the stare from Mr. Thakur burning at the back of your head. What the hell was his problem, seriously, you thought as he stormed off in his office.

It was silent for a bit before you said, “If I mess up your time schedule in any way, just tell me. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

He turned around with his chair to face you, let the ash of his cig fall into the ashtray next to him on the desk before inhaling from it again. “You don’t seem like a person who causes trouble.”

You raised your eyebrows at that. “And how do you know that?”

He leaned forward, resting one elbow on his thighs and locked his eyes with you. Your heart skipped a beat again and you had the urge to lean forward too just to be closer to him. 

Colin smirked as he studied your face. “Because if you were”, he made a dramatic pause, causing you to stop breathing. “You’d have made a scene in public yesterday as I licked ice cream off your hand.” He leaned back in his chair, taking his cig in between his fingers casually. “Wanna join me for lunch again?”

You didn’t know what to say. You just stared at him, mouth slightly open and you were so baffled he actually mentioned the scene from yesterday, it caused your cheeks to suddenly heat up. “You took me off guard”, you managed to say and as you heard how your voice sounded you didn’t even believe that lame excuse yourself.

Colin snickered at that and stood up. “I did.” He signaled you with his head to come along and you obeyed without hesitation, accompanied him for lunch again.

Once you both went outside it was the same weather like yesterday. Only this time you were smart enough to wear a light, knee long dress where the warm wind could breeze comfortable around your legs.

“Are you hungry?” Colin asked and you shook your head. “Good, let’s grab something to drink then.”

You both walked over to the park, talking about his game after you bought for the two of you a cold drink on the way. Slurping on the straw you asked when the game had to be finished.

“In four weeks. But with your help it’ll be done sooner.”

Your heart felt warm in that moment. “I’m glad I can help you out.”

He glanced down on you. “Don’t take Mr. Thakur seriously. He knows pretty much nothing about game development.”

“I figured that much”, you sighed. “A lot of people would die working with you”, you said, looking up to him. “Does it not, you know, affect you in some way? Being known as the best, I mean?”

He seemed to think about it for a moment before he shrugged. “Nope.” 

“How come?”

Colin smiled. “I love what I do. Passion is the key to be the best version of yourself. And that’s enough for me.”

You thought you couldn’t admire him more but you did right at this moment, feeling your cheeks blush again. Turning your gaze down you slurped on your drink. “You know, your modesty is making you even more mysterious.”

Suddenly, Colin let out a throaty laugh that made you jump a little. That was the first time you heard him laughing and it was the most adorable thing that ever reached your ears. “Mysterious? Well, I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.” He snugged out another cigarette to put in his mouth.

“Well, you are”, you replied. “You show only little to no emotions, that’s what makes you undefinable most of the time.” Both of you locked eyes with each other. “But I think you should laugh way more, just like you did now. It suits you”, you smiled. “Well, after the shock of hearing you _actually_ laugh is gone, that is.”

Again Colin laughed at that. “And what if the only person that makes me laugh is you?” 

„Then we should definitely hang out more, don’t ya think?” You blushed again by saying that.

“Sounds good.” Colin agreed and you both walked slowly back to the office.

***

Sitting on your desk you were about to finish the little path for Colin’s new game when Robert walked up to you. Somehow that guy gave you the chills.

“Y/N, I need you in the back room for some assignments.”

Cursing inside, you almost got up out of your chair but Colin spoke up. „She’s busy at the moment.” You glanced over to him but he just carelessly sat in his chair, eyes fixed on his screen and didn’t even bother to look at Robert. “Do it yourself or find someone else.”

You could see how Robert’s face went red out of anger. “You’ve no right to order me around, Ritman. You think you can be bossy around me because of your talent?” He got no answer and that made his veins pop out on his forehead. “It’s an order from Mr. Thakur that she had to-“

“Help me finishing up my game sooner? I know that”, Colin interrupted him. „Now go and annoy anyone but me.”

Robert squeezed his hands into fists so hard the knuckles went white and you just sat there, not knowing if you should say anything, risking it’d make the situation worse, so you just better kept your mouth shut.

“I’m fed up with your cocky attitude”, Robert spit, suddenly turned in your direction and reached out for your arm. “Come on now.”

But before his hand could touch you, Colin was standing in front of you in a flash and snapped the hand away with the back of his, while his other hand was resting casually in his pocket, cig hanging from his mouth. “Touch her and I’ll break your fingers one by one, you’ll never be able to code a god damn thing ever again, y’hear me?”

That’s it, you thought. This guy, right there, will be your death. Your lower region was boiling with arousal, getting instantly horny by just looking at his back, while he still stood there protectively in front of you. Gosh you had a weird fetish, you told yourself.

Robert was backing off, visibly intimidated before he pointed a finger at Colin. “This isn’t over yet”, he spoke through gritted teeth and his head snapped to you, staring you down. “You’ll regret this.” And with that he stomped off, shutting the door from the back room behind him loudly.

Colin eased himself back in his seat, sighing heavily and used the ashtray for his cig before taking another long swig. “Better stay away from him, yeah?” He told you and glanced over.

You nodded, thinking to yourself you had no wish of dying yet. “Thanks for, you know, stepping in.” You smiled shyly. “I hate getting touched by strangers.”

He smirked at you. “So, I’m not a stranger to you, then?”

“Nope.” And you popped the ‘p’ while grinning.

You both went back to work and today you could take your leave just like Colin did around early afternoon. Together you left the building. On the corner where you had to turn left while he had to go in the right direction, you stopped, looking up at him.

“It was fun working with you today. I hope I can help you out more until your game is finished?”

He lit himself a cigarette for god knows how many times already and you asked yourself if he counted the amount of rolled cigarettes he consumed over the day. “You’ll work with me the whole time now.”

Beaming at him you adjusted your bag on your shoulder. “Awesome! See you tomorrow then!” You said a bit too excited that made him chuckle again.

He bid you goodbye as well and you separated from each other to get home.

***

A few weeks passed and it went like that with you and Colin by working with each other. One hand helped the other and together you harmonized incredibly well. But the more you spend time with Colin, the more looks of hatred you earned from the other employees. They thought you’re trying to make your way in the company by crawling up Colin’s ass, allowed to work with the ‘lone star’ by sucking him off and such. You didn’t really care. But you knew it wasn’t like that. You were just plainly good at what you did and Colin saw that in you, let you work alone and was always satisfied with the coding you presented.

Over the time you grew closer and somehow your little heart developed strong feelings for him which started to haunt your imagination and caused completely ridiculous sex dreams with him in them. Almost every time you were spacing out during the day by staring at his smooth hands, his moves and the way he talked. It drove you nuts.

One day at work, shortly before the due for Colin’s game was ahead, you were working as usual on your desk and excused yourself to use the toilet. You knew Colin looked after you ‘cause your ‘spider-senses‘ were tingling, as you liked to call it. You smiled to yourself and were brave enough to glance over your shoulder at him, just to see his eyes wander from your butt up to lock his eyes with yours. But instead of feeling caught he winked with a grin plastered on his face that put a huge goofy one on your lips as well.

Closing the door, you saw every stall was free at that time. Getting inside you locked the door and were about to relieve yourself when you heard a noise coming out of the stall next to you. You thought they weren’t occupied? It was hard to pee as you heard someone sobbing, like they’d cry. Cursing mentally, you didn’t really want to deal with it but you’d feel bad if you didn’t at least offered a helping hand, you thought.

“Uhm, you alright in there?” You asked with an unsure voice. You didn’t feel comfortable at all and put your panties back on, hiding them under your dress. Maybe you could pee later. 

No answer came and you tried again. “You can talk to me, if you want to“, you assured her and the sobbing stopped.

“Can ... can you give me a tissue, please?” The woman said and you looked at the spot where the toilet paper usually was hanging on. Frowning to yourself, you searched around the stall but there was no toilet paper to be seen. Thank god I didn’t pee, you thought.

“Sorry, I have nothing with me and the toilet paper is empty.”

“Mine too.” She sobbed again and it was quite for a second. “Would ... would you mind to grab some paper from the sink for me?”

“Sure“, you said and unlocked the door. Before you could open it to step outside the door suddenly flew open, knocked you off and you fell hard on the toilet lid. It clattered and you thought you must’ve almost broken it when a man grabbed you on your hair, yanking it up. You tried to scream but he put something in your mouth to stop you from making any sounds at all. It felt like a cloth. Hopefully not a used sock, came to your mind and by now tears were rolling down your cheeks because of the pain as the guy pulled even more on your hair.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll shave you, only to tack your hair on your fucking face.” You recognized the voice immediately. It was Robert. Fear rose in you and you had no choice but to look in his crazy eyes full of hatred. “You made a fool out of me. Didn’t obey my orders even though I was in charge for you. I decide what happens to you next and you better listen to me. Or do you want Colin to get hurt, huh?” He said with a despicable undertone. 

Like a robot you shook frantically your head, breathing heavily through your nose. “Damn right, I have you in my hands now”, he spit.

The woman, who was pretending to cry just a minute ago, stepped in sight behind him. “Ey, first give me my money.” It was not an employee of this office, you knew that. She looked like someone from the street with her dirty clothes and unwashed hair. “Come on now! You promised me 20 bucks!”

Robert sighed angrily. “For fucks sake!” He grabbed a 20 dollar bill out of his pocket and threw it at her. “Piss off already.”

The woman crouched to grab the bill and was chewing on her gum open mouthed, flicking her eyebrows at you with an evil grin before leaving the toilet.

With force he shoved you back on the toilet lid and locked the door of the stall behind him. Your eyes widened in shock. “Now is my turn to embarrass you”, he said, grabbed something out of his shoulder bag you didn’t see he was wearing and get a hold of something that looked like a camera. Now you realized what the clicking noise in this bathroom always was.

“Yeah, you figured it out, great”, Robert mocked. “Let me show you something.” You were cowering on the toilet and wanted to take the cloth out of your mouth. But as he saw you were moving your hand he snapped it away painfully. “I dare you. Don’t provoke me”, Robert snarled and put the display of the camera in front of you. “Look at it”, he demanded.

You blinked away your tears, taking a closer look of the pictures he took and he made them swipe like a creepy diashow on their own. At first you couldn’t recognize what exactly you were supposed to see. But then it dawned you. Horrified, your breath hitched up again. Every single one of them was a picture of you in your underwear. Mostly shot when you were in here on the toilet and a few from your room at home.

“It’s nice how you seem to like thongs the most. But I prefer none”, Robert grinned. “I already put them online, in case you wondered.” Your eyes almost popped out of your head as you heard him. “Don’t worry”, he said when he saw your face. “Only in the darknet. I sell these pic’s from you and other woman pretty well. Bitcoin is the new future, y’know.”

Tears were rolling down your cheeks again but this time out of anger. You were so furious you wanted to see him dead, choked with his own dick down his throat.

With one big leap you charged forward, knocking him against the door behind him and punched him in the gut before you swung your knee upwards, directly in his crotch. Being tiny was helpful sometimes. He definitely didn’t see that coming judging by the way Robert hissed and bent forward in pain, holding onto his private parts.

You pulled the cloth out of your mouth and screamed at him. “You fucking pervert! I’ll send you to jail, you wanker!” You were about to kick in his face with your knee again to shove him aside and run away, but with one quick move he grabbed your throat, pressed you against the wall of the stall and strangled you. You couldn’t breath properly as his eyes were now gleaming with pure fury. 

_“You have and will obey me!”_ He shouted, turned you around and pressed your face into the wall by gripping the back of your head tightly. He leaned forward, rubbed his chest against your back and came really close to your ear. “The pic’s will make me rich after I’m finished with you”, he growled disgustingly, making you shiver. He started to yank your dress up and pull your panties down.

You screamed your lungs out before he ripped the thong finally off you and stuffed it in your mouth. “Just shut up, bitch. You wanted it that way. Now hold still.” You squeezed your eyes shut and the fear laced your throat. You felt paralyzed and so damn pathetic as you wished internally for someone to help you. 

Suddenly the door flung open once again, this time with a loud noise like it broke and Robert was yanked off you. As you opened your eyes you could see Colin hovering over the guy, now pinned down on the ground and he was hitting him hard in the face. With each punch he spit word for word at him.

“I. Told. You. To. Leave. Her. The. Fuck. Alone!” The guy went unconscious and Colin breathed heavily, raising up to his feet before going over to you. “You Alright?” He had blood on his knuckles when he took your own pantie out of your mouth, his eyes were scanning over you. “He didn’t touch you, did he?” You shook your head and he embraced you in a hug. “Good.”

As he let go of you, you were only inches apart and you could feel his breath against your skin. Maybe it was the shock, or the feelings for him that were growing day by day, or maybe even the feeling of comfort around him. You really didn’t know, but you were certain about the next thing you did. You closed the gap between you and Colin and caught his lips in yours, hungrily. You had to tiptoe which made it harder but he grabbed you by the waist, steadied you and for a split second he hesitated before kissing you back with the same lust, the same need.

Completely ignoring the body on the floor, you pressed yourself even more on him. You wanted to feel his heartbeat, his warmth. You wanted to inhale his amazing scent, consisting of smoke and his aftershave that made you feel dizzy in your head. It felt like a firework of excitement and adrenaline was exploding in you and it made you shiver once more. You captured his tongue with yours and played with it before he broke the kiss and stared in your eyes with a strange heat gleaming in his blue-greenish ones.

“Let’s call the police and get the shit over with so I can take you to my place, yeah?”

You nodded, which he copied before he took you by the hand, leading you out of the toilet. You stopped at the body and couldn’t held yourself back. Even though it was morally incorrect, you kicked him three times in his crotch and spit in his face. Colin didn’t stop you and waited patiently for you to finish.

“Motherfucker.” You shouted to this bastard, didn’t care that he couldn’t hear you. It was still the best feeling after what he’d done to you.

***

Mr. Thakur and the police stepped into the office at the same time and his face was anything but relaxed. A little green around the noise, you’d say. You told the officers everything what happened, except for the extra kicks at the end in his private parts, and was asked if you wanted to report him. Eagerly you agreed. You told them about the darknet stuff and the police assured you they’ll find the photos to take them down.

When everything was over you called your parents to inform them you’d be staying the night with a friend and they agreed. You didn’t want to upset them and kept the story to you for now. Colin took you all the way to his apartment by your hand, talking about nothing specific and distracted you just fine. 

As you entered his flat in the huge building you were impressed about all the stuff and the furniture. It reflected what he was into and liked the most. You loved it right away. 

“I’ll grab you something to drink.” He said and you nodded as he took one bottle of water out of the fridge. You gladly took it from him and immediately chugged a deep sip from it.

“Would you mind if I take a shower?” You asked a bit shyly after you put the bottle on the kitchen table and he nodded.

“Sure, follow me.” He showed you the bathroom and put some towels out. “You can wear something from me.”

He was about to leave when you stopped him. “I ... uhm ... don’t have ... any panties anymore.”

Colin looked down for a moment but you saw his grin nonetheless. “Wait a sec.” And with that he disappeared for a moment. You heard drawers open and close again before he came back with what seemed like boxer shorts. “I’ll go and buy you new panties. For now you can wear this.” He handed you the big ass T-Shirt and shorts. “Take your time”, he then said, glanced at you once more before he left to buy you _actual_ panties. You were surprised it didn’t bother or embarrassed him. Again there was this warm feeling in your chest.

With no rush you showered in peace and heavily avoided thinking about the incident. That guy was just a damn psycho and you should never waste a damn thought on him, you told yourself. You used the shampoo Colin had in his shower and inevitably smelled a little like him. It let you smile thinking about it. Drying your hair after you finished cleaning you up, you slid in the boxers that were a little too big around your waist. They looked ridiculous on you, almost like three quarter pants. Putting the shirt on it was way too big for you as well. The shirt sleeves reached your elbow and the length almost went down to your knees, resembled more a dress than a shirt. Inspecting yourself in the mirror you had to chuckle at the sight.

The front door opened and was shut down again by Colin who knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, You Alright in there?” You opened it up for him. “I hope I got the right size.”

He handed you the bag. “Thank you so much, Colin.” Your voice sounded tired and suddenly exhaustion rushed through your body. “They’ll be fine.” 

Colin eyed your clothes and smiled. “Seems like a bit too big for you”, he joked and you snickered at that.

“Only a little”, you joked right back and chuckled too.

“Are you hungry? I bought dinner for us.”

Not until he said it you didn’t know how hungry you actually were. Just a moment ago you could have just lay down in bed and sleep but now it was like you were starving. “I’d love to eat something.”

“Good. Come to the kitchen after you put them on.” He nodded at the panties in your hands and made his way into the other room. 

You stared at the cloth and unfolded it to see it was a black Brazilian with nice embellishment on them. He sure had taste, you thought and your mind wandered for a second to the kiss that made your face heat up immediately. You didn’t talk with him about it yet. Maybe he was kind enough to let you get some rest, not rushing things and stuff? Shoving the thought away you dropped the boxer shorts to put on the underwear first, only to see it fitted just perfectly. Getting inside the shorts again you made your way to the kitchen and the smell of Chinese food reached your nose.

Colin was pouring you something to drink in a cup and looked at you over his glasses. “Do they fit?”

With a smile you nodded. “Just perfect. How did you know the size? I completely forgot to tell you earlier.”

He shrugged and put the carafe filled with some yellow white liquid on the table, getting cartons out of the plastic bag together with sauces and two pair of chopsticks. “I’m good at guessing. Come and sit down”, he said and motioned to the seat in front of him. 

You let yourself fall into the chair and accepted the food Colin held out to you. “It’s fried noodles with Chicken in sweet sour sauce. You okay with that?”

“Sure, thanks.” You smiled and he got seated himself as well. 

You took a sip from the drink and was amazed by the fresh flavor. “What is this?”

“Homemade lemonade”, Colin replied and stuffed noodles in his mouth. He let it seem so easy with the chopsticks in his hands. You’d have already spilled something on your shirt if you’d do it like him so you took carefully one bite after another to not ruin your - or rather _his_ \- clothes.

“The lemonade tastes really good.”

“Thanks.”

You both ate quietly for a few minutes. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, rather more peaceful you’d say and it felt good not being alone at this moment. You didn’t know what you’d have done without him and you told him that. He just looked at you with those beautiful eyes and smiled the warmest smile you had ever seen on him.

“I’d do it again. Anytime. Just for you.”

You blushed. “I don’t know how I can make up for what you did for me.”

“You need to do nothing, love.” The sudden nickname made you blush even more. “You, here with me, is enough. Now eat up”, Colin winked and you both finished dinner rather quickly. More of the reason because your stomach was full after only eating half of the noodles.

“Do you want some distraction?” He asked you after he put everything that was left of the food away and smoked a cigarette. “I have good music and something to ease your mind.”

You were totally down for that and agreed to Colin’s idea, whatever that meant. He led you to a room with a huge half round leather couch with a single chair in front of it, which were separated from each other by a table right in the middle. You could see lots of posters, cd’s and computer stuff. The sight out of the window captured your interest and as you stepped closer you saw how far up the flat was, hovering over the city. It was amazing. 

Colin followed you slowly and came to a stop next to you. “It’s a pretty nice view, especially when it’s dark.”

“It’s absolutely stunning”, you said and looked up to him as you noticed he was staring at you. “What is it?”

“Nothin’”, he replied with a smile and brushed his hand carefully over your cheek, then down to your jaw. With his thump he lightly touched your lower lip. “Did you smoke pot before?” You shook your head and he smiled. „Sit down.” 

Colin nodded to the big couch and you did as he said. As you sat down you felt how smooth and a bit cold the couch was. Colin walked over to a drawer, took something out, started to play some music and sat himself right next to you. Your legs were touching, that’s how close he was and you didn’t mind at all. 

“Would you like to try it yourself or do you want to inhale it from me?”

“I’ll try it”, you bravely said and he nodded, lightened up the joint and inhaled deeply from it. He let the smoke rest in his lungs for a bit before breathing it out slowly. You could see the smoke dancing in the air over you. “Here.” Colin handed the joint to you and you tried to mimic him but failed miserably as you started to cough once the smoke reached your lungs. You gave it back to him after he grabbed something out of a jar. 

“Open your mouth”, he demanded and you did it quickly before the next cough erupted in you. “This’ll help”, Colin said while putting a bonbon in your mouth. It tasted like herbals and eased your throat like a miracle.

Colin took a few deep swigs and made sure you were fine before handing it back to you so you could try it once more which you did. This time it didn’t burn that bad anymore in your lungs and the cough lasted only for a split second. You felt your head spinning just a little and your body felt like pudding, soft and jiggly and it tingled in your stomach. Without any reason you started to laugh and Colin smiled at you.

“There you go”, he said, visibly satisfied with himself by doing a good job at distracting you. Colin inhaled the last bit before he put the joint in the ashtray. He eased up immensely and leaned backwards to let the joint unfold it’s effect on both of you. Still laughing, you did the same as Colin and leaned back. Your shoulders touched and you sighed in pure bliss, feeling like you were floating and nothing was on your mind anymore. It was just blank. And it felt so damn good.

“I’m so happy to be here.” You heard yourself saying but didn’t intend to speak it out loud. For some reason you didn’t care, though. It was almost like being on veritaserum just like in Harry Potter, you thought. “I mean, I was so excited to finally get to know you and now we got to the point where ...” You stopped rambling and thought about what you were talking about. “Oh man, I forgot what I wanted to say.” You looked at him and saw his head laying on the lean, turned towards you the whole time you spoke.

“Don’t worry”, Colin said and straightened himself up. “That’s normal”, he grinned. “But I think I know what you wanted to tell me.” He was very close now with his face and once more on this day you could feel his breath, sending shivers through your body as it reached your skin.

“Good”, you whispered against his mouth. 

He raised his hand to stroke your arm, down from the wrist up to your shoulder before he stopped at your cheek. In the next moment he leaned forward and kissed you softly, tongues twirling around each other when your bonbon accidentally flipped over in his mouth. He chuckled when it happened and you laughed again. “Sorry“, you said unintentionally and he just shook his head with a grin, leaning in again to give you the bonbon back with a deep kiss. 

A lot of different feelings were rushing through you at the same time, overwhelmed you. In one minute you were still kissing him passionately, drowned in the softness of his lips and suddenly in the next moment you found yourself sitting on his lap with your legs spread apart on each of his side, knees resting on the couch. His big hands found their way on your hips and it was the first time you could stare in his eyes on the same level without looking up. Somehow you liked that. Your hands touched their way over his chest and up to his face, examining it. You wanted to feel him, smell him, lick him and put a cherry on top. No, wait, you were thinking about ice cream. It was amazing how loose your mind was, thinking on one thing and then with no reason switch to something other in your mind. You didn’t think about the kiss, you just felt it with all your senses. Every touch was like electricity rushing directly into your lower region, getting turned on from it and even though you were not the type of person who went all the way with a guy at the first ‘date’, you clearly didn’t mind doing it with Colin.

“I want you”, You heard yourself breathing on his lips. Without thinking you were trying to pull his shirt over his head but he gently stopped you by cupping your cheeks while intensely looking in your eyes.

“I want you too. But not today.”

Somehow you felt sad and rejected. You didn’t understand what was going on, so your clouded mind wanted to know and you asked, “Why not?” With a pout on your face. It came naturally without any intention of doing it in the first place. 

Colin chuckled at the face you made. “I want our first time to be wonderful, with no force behind it. No drugs involved. Only passion between the two of us.” He was stroking your cheek soothingly and placed a kiss on your nose. “It was a hard day. Let’s enjoy the feeling. You’ll know soon enough why we should wait.”

Even though you were still slightly sad, you nodded and leaned in for yet another kiss. It was just too good to be true and you were covered in this warm feeling, which made you tired and hungry at the same time. But the bare need to kiss him even more was stronger than that, at least you thought. Running your tongue over his lower lip you caught it with your teeth to nibble on it lightly. He did the same afterwards and was caressing the skin right under your shirt. You got goosebumps all over your body. 

Sighing into the kiss you pressed yourself even more onto him, causing friction on the exact right spot for the two of you which let you moan at the same time. It went on like this for hours, but it felt like forever. The time was ticking different when you were as lightheaded as you currently were and you didn’t even know when you must’ve fallen asleep, right on Colin’s chest with his heartbeat pounding soothingly in your ear.


End file.
